Notes on a Desk
by McSpastic
Summary: Lilly and Oliver anonymously write notes on the desk in their math classes. They spill secrets while writing on the desk, only the thing is, they don't know that they're spilling the secrets to each other. Lolliver. Oneshot.


A cute little Lolly I thought of while in my math class. I don't own Hannah Montana. Only this story.

* * *

Lovesick Lillian Truscott walked into her mathematics classroom in deep thought. _Why does love have to be so hard,_ she thought to herself. _Is he really that oblivious to how I feel or am I just not making myself clear enough?_ She sighed as she sat down at the desk in the back of the room. Bored out of her mind as she heard the teacher drone on about parabolas, Lilly started doodling on the desk. When the bell rang, Lilly looked at her masterpiece and saw that it said, "A girl in need of love advice." Why she wrote that, she still didn't know. She could have just asked Miley for advice, but she knew that Miley would have gotten too involved, and she would have meddled by sticking her nose where it didn't belong. _Oh well, it's not like whoever reads this is going to know that it's me._

Oblivious Oliver Oken walked into his mathematics classroom in perturbation. _Why can't I have a math class with Lilly or Miley,_ he thought to himself. _They just _have_ to be the period after me and the period before me. Guess the principal knows we wouldn't be doing the work, we would be talking instead._ He sighed as he sat down at the desk in the back of the room. He was bored out of his mind as he heard the teacher talk about... What was it again? Quadruped? Quadratics? Either way he could really care less about the whole thing. Seriously; when was graphing something that looked like a smiley face going to help you in the real world? He could understand about percents or things like that, but things that he can't even pronounce? Forget about it! He started drawing on the desk when he realized something that looked like handwriting. It read, "A girl in need of love advice." he shrugged and wrote a response. He heard enough of Lilly and Miley's boy drama that he could help with this girl's situation.

The next day Lilly limped to math class. Stupid _Oliver; distracting me by flipping his hair while I was skateboarding. Does he have to be so... So... So ARGH!_ She continued to limp to her seat in the back for the second day in a row._ Just three days left of this torture until Winter break. Four if you include today._ She mentally groaned as she once again took a seat in the back of the class. _Why does education have to be so painful?_ She took out her pen and saw that there was a new note on the desk. It read, "Your help awaits." Next to it was a stick figure drawing of a superhero in a victorious stance. Lilly smiled at the person's attempt at advising her. She started writing on the desk instead of paying attention. Oh well; she was failing this class anyway, it's not like she couldn't just make up the work by doing an extra credit project. She gathered her stuff and limped away to her next period class, anticipating the note she would receive tomorrow.

Oliver guiltily walked into math class. _Why did I have to make Lilly fall off her skateboard? Now she'll probably hate me forever and I'll die a horribly lonely and painful death!_ Okay, so maybe he was overreacting a bit, but you really couldn't blame him since Lilly could hold quite the grudge. He plopped down in his seat and lazily tapped his pen on the desk, when he noticed a new note. "I've fallen for this guy that I've known forever and it kind of sucks since I don't want to ruin the friendship, but I don't want to not know that there may be something between us." He sighed. He was having pretty much the same problem, only instead of him falling for a guy, he was falling for a girl. He slowly wrote a response and then for once paid attention to the math lesson. Shocker, I know, but he wasn't feeling like himself today and when you feel that way, you tend to do crazy things.

Lilly limped happily to math class on Wednesday. Oliver practically kissed her feet to get her to forgive him and she knew that he sincerely meant it. She slid into the familiar beige desk with the random scribbled notes upon it. She dreamily sighed to herself about the guy she likes. She could see him now; the guy that she came to know so well. He was- in her words- absolutely amazing. _Oliver Oken, you have know idea what you do to me, do you?_ She slightly smiled and looked down at the notes. The new one read, "I'm having the same problem you are, so sorry but I can't help you there. You seem cool though. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Next to it was a drawing of two smiley faces, supposed to be friends. She got a little nervous all of a sudden. Sure this guy seemed genuinely nice; first offering to help and then admitting his own problems, but she was scared he'd be some creepy senior jock that could beat the crap out of her. She shook her head. _Nah, I'm just being paranoid. This guy goes to this school where there are teachers and security guards. I'll just meet him here and everything will be just fine. It's not like meeting someone on the internet._ She wrote down a place to meet and time to meet him and would find out if it would happen, during tomorrow's math lesson.

Oliver coolly walked into his math class. _I'm so glad I got Lilly to forgive me. I don't know what I would've done if she didn't. _He plopped into the seat and quickly read the new note that was scrawled on the desk. "Um… Sure. How about at Rico's Surf Shack at ten tomorrow? Nobody goes there that late on a school night, so we'll know who each other is." Oliver got excited all of a sudden. It was cool to have someone else to hang out with. He wrote a, "Yes," and wondered if Lilly or Miley knew this person. What he didn't know was how well they knew her.

It was Thursday night, a quarter to ten to be exact, and Lilly was impatiently waiting for Mystery Dude to make an appearance. _I wonder what He looks like. Is He cute? Is He even a he at all?_ All these questions were running through her head at a massive pace while the adrenaline in her veins was flowing like rapids. She didn't know why she was so excited. It could be the fact that this person knows about her crush and she's terrified that the person will spill her secret. It could also be the fact that she was nervous about meeting a new person. Either way she couldn't wait for the rest of the fifteen minutes to pass to meet him or her.

Oliver glanced at his watch as he made his way up the familiar path to Rico's Surf Shack. _9:55, a little early._ As he approached the snack bar, he saw a silhouette sitting on one of the stools. He took note of her long blonde hair. He tried to think of people in school that had hair that color, but the only person he could think of was, "Lilly?"

Lilly turned around at the sound of a deep voice. "Oliver? You're the mysterious note writer?" Then she realized that Oliver knew her secret. He knew that Lilly liked him; her cover was blown.

Oliver thought about the notes and realized that Lilly knew he like her. Then he thought about it some more and realized that she also liked him. Before he could say anything however, Lilly said, "I've got to go," and ran off. He sighed. _Oh well. I'll see her in school tomorrow._

Instead of going to the cafeteria like he normally would during free period, Oliver went to math class. He opened the door and said to the teacher, "Mister Romero? Miss Levitt wants to see Lilly. Is that okay?" Mister Romero nodded and excused Lilly from class.

"Do you know what Miss Levitt wants?" Lilly asked not looking into Oliver's eyes; those chocolate orbs that she loved to stare in.

"Miss Levitt didn't ask for you Lilly. I just said that so you would get out of class and talk to me." Oliver put his hand on Lilly shoulder, waiting for a response and trying to get her to look at him.

"Oliver look, if this is about yesterday, I'm sorry for running off like that. I was just embarrassed that you knew-" Lilly started still not looking at him, but Oliver cut her off.

"Knew what?" He asked. "Knew that you like me? Is that what you're scared about? Because if so, that's pretty stupid." Lilly cocked an eyebrow at Oliver. "If that's what you're scared about, there's no reason for you to be scared, because I feel the same way toward you."

Lilly finally looked at him. "You do?" Oliver nodded. Lilly smiled and then smacked Oliver on the arm. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Oliver smirked. "So… Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Only if you're my boyfriend," Lilly flirted.

Oliver closed the gap between them by light pressing his lips against hers. Once he came back up he said, "What do you think?"

Lilly pretended to be confused. "I don't know; you might have to show me again." Oliver laughed and the kissed one more time until the bell broke them apart. Lilly groaned. "I better go back to Mister Romero's class to get my books."

"I'll walk you there since I have that class next."

When they got to the classroom, Mister Romero asked them to stay for a minute. "Both of you have detention after school today cleaning desks since you both covered the desk in the back with graffiti." Oliver and Lilly fought hard to keep their laughter under control, but both failed miserably. "I don't think you two will be laughing in detention."

If only he knew.


End file.
